A Little Musical Inspiration
by sweet.puckleberry.pie
Summary: So I wrote 10 drabbles for the I-POD CHALLENGE. I liked them so much I decided to make each into a one-shot, but I am letting you choose the order. DRABBLE TURNED ONE-SHOT #6 Fallin' For You now up...read
1. THE DRABBLES

I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them

* * *

**Summary: **Little snippets of what came to mind while listening to these songs. They are all PUCKLEBERRY 3

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Glee or its characters that is all FOX & Ryan Murphy...but if I could I would like to say I own MARK SALLING 3

**AN1: Alright so I saw someone did this last night and I thought it was fun and a really cool idea. Most of these ideas were floating around in my head and once the song came on they totally clicked. It was really easy and I hope you all enjoy reading these as much I loved writing them.  
**

**AN2: On another note, the one-shot, Life is Good, I entered in .Pink challenge got an AMAZING response, I love that I am still getting emails about it. I hope if she picks it for her top 3 that you all vote for me, but there are so many other great stories in that challenge I am just proud to have submitted something that was liked by many. But anyway back to the point, I did decided to write a sequel, its about half way done right now so be on the look out for it. On to the stories...  


* * *

**

**PARTY IN THE USA by MILEY CYRUS**

Was she really hearing this, Noah "Puck" Puckerman aka Mr Badass himself was singing to Miley Cyrus' party in the USA. She pushed the door open a little more and it was definitely true. He was sitting at the computer to into the song and whatever else he was doing he didn't notice or hear her come in.

But that was a short lived because she couldn't help it, she burst out into a fit of giggles.

He jumped out of the seat so quick it knocked over. "_Oh shit!" was his first thought. _But those weren't the words to come out of his mouth. "Who the fuck let you in?!"

* * *

**AMERICA THE BEAUTIFUL by RAY CHARLES**

They lay in the bed of his truck looking up at the stars in the sky.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here, being you. I don't know if I could have gotten through the second half of the year with out you. You stuck by me and you didn't have to. You are the only friend I have left."

"You would have been just fine Noah, your a strong person. But I am glad that I can be there for you. Things will get better."

Just then the fireworks start to go.

"They're beautiful."

"Yeah, beautiful" he say has he laces his fingers with hers.

* * *

**NAUGHTY GIRL by BEYONCE**

Sexy.

Thats what she wanted to be. She was sick and tired of being known as the Gleek freak midget. Who was pining after a taken man. She was going to take action.

That is where Kurt Hummel came in. He was going to make her over into be a sexy diva. When she walked into McKinley High tomorrow heads would definitely turn but there was one in particular boys attention she was looking to capture. Yes that's right tomorrow she planned on beginning her seduction of...

"Finn Hudson won't know what hit him," Kurt quipped interrupting her thoughts.

Rachel looked herself once over in the mirror and said "he definitely will not."

* * *

**EMPIRE STATE OF MIND (NEW YORK) by JAY-Z feat ALICIA KEYS**

He had never been out of Lima, Ohio until now. He was in the middle of Times Square and he never felt so alive. He use to think that Berry was a freak with how she would ramble on about this place and her dreams of being on Broadway. But now that he was here he seemed to get it, this place just had this vibe about it anything was possible.

He knew Rachel lived here they kept in touch through out the years, he knew she and her five year old daughter were living here, she never really talked about the father but he figured that she was probably living it up with some rich guy. She hadn't become a Broadway star but she did get parts here and there, she was just had to find the right part her dads would say. She had always told him he had an open invitation to stay with them, he thought it was her just being nice, but it didn't mean he couldn't stop by. So here he was now outside her apartment.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK

"I got it momma."

He smiled, hearing little footsteps running towards the door.

"Isabella Berry Puckerman, what did I tell you about opening the door?" the door swung open and Puck looked down at the little girl, while he listened to her mother from down in the apartment, "you never know what kind of...hi." she didn't know what else to say when she saw who was at her door.

* * *

**FIGHT FOR THIS LOVE by CHERYL COLE**

Ok so maybe now looking back telling her the real reason why he started dating her wasn't a good idea. But he didn't want them to have any secrets anymore. He actually started to like her and although he would probably deny it until he was blue in the face he liked having Rachel Berry around, especially since she started letting him touch her boobs.

"Rachel get back in the truck."

She didn't even acknowledge him. She just kept walking down the side of he road.

"Rachel its freezing outside get in the damn truck or so help me God I will throw you in here myself and tie you down to the seat."

She stopped, he stepped on the brake.

"I'd like to see you try."

**

* * *

SILENT NIGHT by MARTINA MCBRIDE**

She held her annual holiday party this year and for the first time ever she was going to have more than just her family and fathers coworkers there.

Yes Rachel Berry finally had friends to invite to party.

The first to arrive were Kurt and Mercedes, followed by Quinn and Finn, next Tina and Artie and then Matt, Mike, Brittany and Santana.

Everyone was having a good time talking and eating, and none were really shocked that Puck hadn't shown up because even though everyone got along for the most part in Glee, the whole interacting thing was lost on Puck.

So when Rachel was suddenly standing next to him in the archway they were surprised. For two reasons, one because he actually showed up and two because neither two realized where they were standing, under the mistletoe.

* * *

**HALFTIME by THE YING YANG TWINS**

He looked to the stands just as they were about to receive the kick-off and he saw her and she small smile.

He turned his attention to the ball just in time because the ball was making its decent. He took to steps back and received the ball at the 7 yards line. He looked left right and up the middle and he found his hole, right up the hash marks on the left side. He broke free of one tackle then two and then one more, all he had to do now was make a move on the kicker and he was home free for the rest of the field. He did a little stop and go and it got the kicker to stutter step and confused that Puck was able to stiff arm him to the ground as he tried to reach for him.

Once in the end zone he turned to the bleachers and she was there jumping up and down cheering for him, as he made his way to the sideline he took off his helmet and gave her a wink.

* * *

**FALLIN' FOR YOU by COLBIE CAILLAT**

First he brought her a slushie, not to throw at her but for her to drink.

Next he practiced Mash-up ideas with her and it led to them making out on her bed.

Next he serenaded her with one of her favorite songs "Sweet Caroline."

After that he had a slushie thrown at him.

While she cleaned him up she saw another side to him and he apologized for what he had previously done to her.

And as if that weren't enough he gave up football for Glee, for her.

It made her made her happy, it made her feel special and wanted most of all it made her nervous.

So what does she do next she breaks up with him, because she was falling for him and she thought it was better to end things before she got her heart broken.

* * *

**PATRON TEQUILA by PARADISO GIRLS feat. LIL' JON & EVE**

"This is not a good idea."

"Oh come on Rachel don't be such a party pooper." said the heavy set black girl who had just downed her second shot of tequila.

"Yea, my resident diva we are all entitled to have a little fun from time to time and that includes you, so let your hair down and live a little," said Kurt as he set a shot down in front of her.

"But my hair is down," she said seriously.

"Ugh. just drink the damn shot Rachel!"

She gave him a glare but picked up the glass and downed the clear liquid and you could tell she felt the burn by the face she made. She looked like she was about to gag

"Suck on this," came a deep voice from behind her.

"What?!" she shrieked and as she turned she saw the owner of the voice holding out a lime for her.

* * *

**PRETTY GIRL by SUGARCULT**

How was it that a moron like Finn Hudson got everything?

He had the hot cheerleader girlfriend, who wasn't as innocent as she let everyone think. She was after all knocked up. Yup Finn told him today at practice that their first time the condom broke and now Quinn was preggo, knocked up, preggers, his future baby mama, with child, bun in the oven. You could say it any which way you wanted but in the end Quinn Fabray in nine months time would be a mother. Anyway he also was the most popular guy in school, everybody loved it and it was sickening. He was only of the only guys who could get away with being on the football team and Glee. He also had his girl on the side, Rachel Berry. And yeah Quinn knew and thats why she decided to put out well at least that was Puck thinking. And Rachel knew about Quinn but she always had hope Finn would leave her, but with this latest development it was sure to break her and like all the other times after she and Finn would fight it would be up to Puck to pick up the pieces of Rachel's broken heart.

* * *

**AN3: I know. I know what else could I possibly have to say. But I think you will like this. I liked these ideas so much that I decided to make each of them into one-shots. So what I am going to do is let you guys decide is what order they come to you in. So in your reviews tell me which was your favorite and the one with the most votes will be the one I start with. I seriously loved writing these and can't wait to give you everything that was in my head....but as per the rules I had to stop once the song was over. So REVIEW PLEASE it makes me all happy inside. ;)  
**


	2. EMPIRE STATE OF MIND

**Summary: This is the first one of the I-pod drabbles I am making into one-shots only nine more to go. Enjoy.  
**

**Dislcaimer: I don NOT own Glee or its characters...but hey I can definitely dream about owning Puck(Mark)  
**

**AN1:Alright so everyone seemed to really like the drabble for EMPIRE STATE OF MIND (NEW YORK) by JAY-Z feat ALICIA KEYS. So I hope I did it justice. Remember its AU and let me know what you think. Oh no beta so all mistakes are mine...be gentle. Oh and PR do get frisky but I didn't really get detailed or anything, so I didn't move up the rating to M, just know there is talk of sex. Puckleberry love to all.  
**

* * *

**EMPIRE STATE OF MIND (NEW YORK) by JAY-Z feat ALICIA KEYS**

He had never been out of Lima, Ohio until now. He was in the middle of Times Square and he never felt so alive. He use to think that Berry was a freak with how she would ramble on about this place and her dreams of being on Broadway. But now that he was here he seemed to get it, this place just had this vibe about it anything was possible.

He knew Rachel lived here they kept in touch through out the years, he knew she and her five year old daughter were living here, she never really talked about the father but he figured that she was probably living it up with some tool. She hadn't become a Broadway star but she did get parts here and there, she was just had to find the right part her dads would say. She had always told him he had an open invitation to stay with them, he thought it was her just being nice, but it didn't mean he couldn't stop by. So here he was now outside her apartment.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK

"I got it momma."

He smiled, hearing little footsteps running towards the door.

"Isabella Berry Puckerman, what did I tell you about opening the door?" the door swung open and Puck looked down at the little girl, while he listened to her mother from down in the apartment, "you never know what kind of...hi." she didn't know what else to say when she saw who was at her door.

But he wasn't even paying any mind to her he was looking down at the tiny little brunette who barely reached his knees. She looked like a miniature version of Rachel, with the exception of her eyes, Puck could have sworn he was looking in a mirror when he looked into her eyes. She gave him a toothy smile and he still just stared at her. So the little girl took initiative.

"Hi my name is Isabella Berry Puckerman, but you can call me Izzie, thats what my momma calls me." And again she had that toothy grin.

Puck squatted down to her level, "nice to meet you Isabella my names Noah, but I am pretty sure your mommy doesn't like it when you talk to strangers."

She giggled at him like he was talking crazy, "but your not a stranger, your..."

"Izzie baby why don't you go to the other room so I can talk to Noah for a bit." The little girl looked up to her mother as if saying what did I do, but she listened none the less.

They had eventually made there way over to the table but still no words were said and Rachel's presence had yet to be really be acknowledged. Puck just sat there completely lost in his thoughts and it was making Rachel more nervous by the second.

"Water."

She jumped a bit at the sound of his voice. "Huh?"

"I need, can I get some water?"

Rachel turned out of her seat to get him a bottle from the refrigerator and placed it in front of him and had one for herself.

Puck opened it and in one chug nearly downed the entire contents.

"Ok do mind telling me why the hell your daughter has my last name?" _And my eyes_, he thought to himself.

Rachel just sat there, she knew he would want an explanation but she just didn't know what to say to him.

"Berry!"

Again she was startled but only because this time his tone was a bit more forceful.

"She's your daughter Noah." It just came out like word vomit.

"Wha, how, I mean," he stopped to think "Berry you, we never. I mean you do know what it takes to make a baby right?"

"Yes Noah, I very well aware of how one goes about conceiving a child and I can tell you that you are without a doubt Isabella's father."

"Wait I thought that tool named Joe, was her dad."

"His name was John, and no he isn't when we went in for my five month check up we found out the sex of the baby we also found out when exactly it was I conceived and it was around the time we were on our break and I went back home to Lima. He left me the next morning."

"I still don't get it, I mean sure I have had some fantasies that involve me and you doing the horizontal mambo, but I don't remember actually doing the deed."

Rachel rolled her eyes, no matter how old they were he still could talk like a child. _Well here goes nothing,_ she thought.

***FLASHBACK***

"And then there were two," she said as she plopped down next to him on the couch. She was a bit buzzed but it felt good. She needed to relax, everything she had going on right now she needed a break.

"So Berry mind tell me whats wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Noah, what would give you that impression?"

"Please Berry how long have I known you know, two almost three years, and in all that time I have only seen you willingly drink twice. The first time was when we won sectionals and Kurt threw the victory party. And the second time was when you found out that you didn't get into Juilliard. So since you didn't seem to be talking everyone's ear off with your good news tonight what's wrong?"

She groaned. "When exactly did we become friends again Noah?"

"Pssh. who said we were friends Berry? I'm just being nosy." he said with a smirk.

She smacked him on his arm.

"Honestly I don't know, but hey its good talking to about all the shit in my life so let me be there for you for once?"

She hesitated for a minute, "okay. But shots first and she got up and went towards the liquor cabinet."

"Oh this must be good," Puck whispered to himself before following her.

Rachel went on to tell him all about how when she left for New York early in the summer she had met a guy named Jonathan. He was a year older and he too was attending Colombia. He had stayed for the summer session and Rachel just went to get acclimated with city life. They clicked instantly, they had so much in common and Rachel found herself falling for him hard and fast. Needless to say he was her first and Rachel said it was perfect. But then things got hectic they both had school, John had a job and Rachel was still doing whatever she could to get further with her singing. They rarely saw each other and when they did all they did was fight or have sex. It finally started to get to Rachel, so she confronted John and told him they needed to make time for one another if it was going to work, she expected they would argue a bit but in the end he would see she was right. But she didn't get that, instead he told it was better if they took a break for a while and now would be a better time seeing as they would be going off to see their families for the holidays anyway and if something happened while they were away they wouldn't feel guilty about it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway," she slurred angrily.

Puck didn't say anything.

Rachel burst into tears, "oh my god, he's going to cheat on me isn't he. Taking a break is just so he can feel better about himself."

Puck tried soothing the crying girl in his arms, he rubbed her back and just held her.

"You know," he paused to gather his thoughts, the tequila was hitting him. "Maybe he isn't worth it."

Rachel looked up at him from her spot on his chest, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears, some still falling from her eyes. He cupped her cheek and brushed away at the tears with his thumb.

"He is an ass if he doesn't see what he has." And he brought Rachel closer too him, he dipped and kissed her forehead and then her cheek and as he was pulling away Rachel turned and went up to capture there lips. It was soft and sweet but then it just got hungrier and hungrier to where Rachel was now straddling his lap and his hands were playing their way up her thighs beneath her skirt. And it wasn't long before Rachel was riding the waves of pleasure, they didn't even really bother to take off their clothes. Rachel short skirt made for quick and easy access so Puck just had to dispose of his pants and moved the fabric of her panties as he entered her. And the argyle sweater Rachel wore over her button up shirt was disposed as well and only a few buttons in her top we undone. As both came down from the high they adjusted themselves to lay out on the couch. When they woke up the next morning covered in one of the throw blankets and feeling the after effects of the tequila neither one mentioned the events of the night before.

***END FLASHBACK***

"That actually happened?" Puck whispered.

"Yeah, I remembered everything the next day and figured since you hadn't said anything we were going to forget about it. I personally was grateful I didn't want to lose our friendship. And what do you mean that actually happened," she asked a bit confused.

"Well I mean when I woke up I remembered but I figured it was just another dream, especially since you didn't say anything, I mean I figured you know."

Rachel understood, but all that kept replaying in her mind were the words _another dream_.

"So when you found out you were pregnant it didn't cross your mind that I could be the father."

"No because I still had my menstruation the next month or so I thought. And as you know when I got back here John and I gave it another go and that included intercourse."

"Okay so that all fine and dandy but can you get to the point to when you found out it was me and why you didn't find the guts to tell me."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Okay so when we went to the five month check up they had just told us it was a girl and then the doctor went on and said that it seemed I was about three weeks further along then previously thought. I asked if she was certain because I told her that I had my menstruation in that time an it wasn't until the next moth I missed. She assured me, she said some women have spotting early in the pregnancy and it could have very well been what I had and not my menstruation." Her voice started to waver a bit so she took a pause, because now she was getting to where she knew he would get mad.

"John and I got into an argument, he knew that was the weeks we were apart so I told him what happened. He was livid, he said he was and has always been faithful and he couldn't believe I could be such a whore. He stormed out and then when I woke up and noticed he had came back for everything and left me the key I gave him, it was over. I finished out the semester and was going to go back home for a week and tell you everything. But when I saw you and I couldn't." Puck looked like he was going to explode. "Please let me finish." He didn't say anything. "I came home and I saw you with Quinn you looked so happy and I didn't want to ruin that. I remember what it was like in high school you pining after Quinn and me Finn but nothing came of it because we knew they loved each other and you wouldn't do that to Finn, your best friend. So you took it and suffered in silence while you watched the woman you loved with another man. So I just turned around and went back home and didn't say anything. I wanted you to be happy and I knew this would ruin that happiness."

"Seriously?!? Berry you know the shit that I went through with my dad and you not telling me makes me think I am exactly like him. That I am a dead beat my own kid doesn't know me or who I am?"

"Thats not true." she said meekly.

"The hell its not. And again I still don't see how you didn't tell me about her in the last three years because you know Quinn and I broke up. Over the past five years all the phone call and visits and nothing, and speaking of visits what did you do with her whenever you came home I never saw her once and I now know she sure as hell wasn't with her dad, seeing as thats me."

"What was a I supposed to say, oh hey Noah hows everything back home? Well thats great and by the way you have a daughter. No! I don't think so! I wasn't going to have her be the reason you feel obligated to come here. I didn't want her to be the reason you and I got together. I wasn't going to keep a secret forever I just could find the right time. And as for the visits she was always with one of my dad, they wanted to spend time with their granddaughter."

"And you didn't think I would want to spend time with my daughter? Ugh!" He slammed his fist on the table, _why did everything have to be so damn complicated_.

He ran his head over his shaven head thinking of what to say next.

"Do you remember why Quinn and I broke up?"

Rachel was confused, _what did this have to do with anything_. "Umm, yes you told me it was because there was someone else."

"Do you know who it was?"

She shakes her head but takes a guess, "Finn?"

It his turn to shake his head, "nope, you."

Rachel's face contorts and she is stunned silent.

"I know what the fuck right? I mean it is pretty fucked up when you and your girlfriend are having sex and you say your best friends name not once but twice. So who can blame her for dropping me."

"Why," her voice was scratchy, as if she was on the verge of tears. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you said you didn't tell me because you thought the only reason I would do anything was out of obligation. First you should know me better than that and second I may be pissed at you for this but I love you, your my best friend and now I know you the mother to my child and it gonna be hard to get past this but I think we can. I came here today to visit my best friend and her family, I thought I was going to have to suffer watching you be happy with someone else and so I am a bit relieved that I didn't. But still I'm pissed because I've missed out on so much and like I said I won't be like my dad. I want to know my child and for them to know me and how much I love them."

Rachel closed the little space they had between them and pecked him on the lips.

"Trust me when I say she knows you. And I'm sorry."

He looked down at her, she looked just like she did that night that their daughter was conceived, her eyes were red from crying, cheek stained with dry tears and some tears still falling from her eyes. He cupped her face with both hands and wiped away the tears and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Can I see her?"

Rachel nodded. She wiped her face and led him to a room, she knocked and then oped the door. The little brunette sat on a pink bed looking at some book.

"Hey Izzie someone wanted to see you."

The little girl gave her mom a look and Rachel smiled and nodded.

Puck stepped into the room and the little girl jumped off her bed and in his direction. He wasn't expecting her to rush at him so when she wrapped her arms around his legs he had to use the doorframe to catch his balance.

He laughed. "Hey Isabella."

"Hi daddy." she said as she squeezed his legs tighter. Puck thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest at her words. He looked up to Rachel who brought over the book their daughter was looking at. It was a scrapbook of him, his eyes were brimming with tears. He set the book down on the dresser next to him and bent over to pick up his daughter. She was all smiles.

Puck pulled her close to him and just hugged her, "I love you," he whispered to her.

"I know, mommy tells me every night."

And that was all it took for him to truly believe they could get past all this.

He kissed his daughters brunette locks and looked over to Rachel who was standing in the middle of the room with tears of joy and he just gave her a wink.

_Yup_, he thought, _New York was definitely a life changing experience._

_

* * *

_

**AN: Ok so now that you have read it you can tell me what you thought. Also pick which of the drabbles you would like to see as the next one-shot.**_  
_


	3. NAUGHTY GIRL

**Summary:Rachel Berry was sick of being well Rachel Berry she wanted to be sexy...one-shot #2 from the I-pod drabbles. To Beyonce's Naughty Girl.**

**AN1: Okay so I am not 100% happy with this but it'll do. Hope you guys like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited since the last UD I truly apppreciate it. This is the only one-shot I wasn't sure where to take after I had started the drabble but it was the one you guys wanted next so here it is. Choose the next one you guys want to see, cause all the other stories have been added to a bit since the drabble and I could probably pop it out in a few days ;)**

**AN2: Oh and I have no beta so all mistakes are mine, and I am sure their are plenty. But I just wanted to post this for you guys so I could see what you wanted next.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee. But I would love to own one Mark Salling*sigh*  
**

**

* * *

NAUGHTY GIRL by BEYONCE**

Sexy.

Thats what she wanted to be. She was sick and tired of being known as the Gleek freak midget. Who was pining after a taken man. She was going to take action.

That is where Kurt Hummel came in. He was going to make her over into a sexy diva. When she walked into McKinley High tomorrow heads would definitely turn, but there was one in particular boys attention she was looking to capture. Yes that's right tomorrow she planned on beginning her seduction of...

"Finn Hudson won't know what hit him," Kurt quipped interrupting her thoughts.

Rachel looked herself once over in the mirror and said "he definitely will not."

That night Kurt, perfectly waxed Rachel's eyebrows, showed her how to perfect her make-up and set out a weeks worth of wardrobe, which his fellow fashionistas Mercedes and Brittany were more than happy to assist with. There would be no more pants suits or knee sock and as for the skirts they would still be there but they would just be paired with something a little next day when Rachel walked into school the make-up was simple a little mascara a little blush and she was ready to go, now the outfit was the total knock-out. She was wearing a very fitted black corset top, one of her skirts and some heels that made her legs seem like they went on forever. Rachel made her way down the halls as if she were on the runway and everyone seemed to stop and do a double take. About halfway down the hall Kurt was by her side, nearly at her locker they noticed Finn and Puck, Puck was leaning against the lockers and talking to Finn when he looked up and saw Rachel he hit Finn's arm to get him to turn around.

"What the hell man?"

Puck just gave a nod in the direction of Rachel and Finn turned and his jaw nearly hit the floor instantly.

"Sucess," muttered Kurt, "alright hand to hip now, like we practiced."

And Rachel did as she was told, and it looked flawless.

Finn gulped and Puck straightened up, both stood waiting for Rachel to walk past them. But she didn't she stopped, and went to her locker. Finn adjusted his bag on his shoulder and turned to close his locker.

"I'll umm see you at lunch man." And within seconds he was by Rachel's locker.

Kurt had said a quick see you later and Rachel nodded.

"Hey Rach."

"Hello Finn" Rachel said casually.

"So, umm, you look really, umm, nice."

"Why thank you Finn, thats very sweet of you to say." She turned back towards her locker.

"Yea umm so I'll see you later in Glee right?"

"Of course."

"Ok well later Rach." And off stalked the gangly nervous teen. Rachel just shook her head and closed her locker. She looked down the hall and saw Puck still standing there looking her up and down like she was a piece of meat, she gave him a smirk and turned on her heel walking down the hall with a little something extra in her step. Puck licked his bottom lip and cocked an eyebrow.

For the entire day people would stop and gawk at Rachel, at first she was flattered but it soon got a little annoying especially since some people couldn't fathom that it was the same Rachel Berry who was in Glee club.

She slammed her locker her shut and turned but she was met with a wall, or what felt a lot like a wall.

"Whoa, there Berry?"

Se looked up, ok maybe it wasn't a wall just the very muscular chest of one Noah Puckerman.

"Sorry Puck, I was off in my own little world."

"No worries Berry," he said over his shoulder as he made his way down the hall. He stopped and opened a door, "you coming to Glee or what Berry?"

Rachel began no make her way down the hall, he was holding the door open for her and as she walked in the door Puck followed closely behind her and whispered, "oh and by the way, nice outfit."

His voice sent chills down her spine and when she took her seat next to Kurt she looked over her shoulder to where Puck sat in the back corner and he gave her a wink.

For the rest of the week Rachel wore something to accentuate some part of her body, whether it was a short skirt, some very form fitting jeans or a top with some cleavage or a combination of some sorts. And ever day as she had hoped she got a reaction from Puck.

Tuesday he said, "it just keeps getting better," as they made there way out of Glee rehearsal.

Wednesday he cornered her in the hall during lunch and told her "you know Berry if I didn't know any better I would say you were putting on this little show for me?" and he was surprised she responded hotly in his ear "what if I am?" and pushed past him.

Thursday he brushed past her and purposefully grazed her lower back, he smiled she shivered at his touch. And later as she was gathering her things to leave for rehearsal he went up behind, put his hands on her waist lowered his head to her ear and said "I would say that I'm not a nice guy."

Friday her and Kurt were in the parking lot heading towards his SUV.

"Hey Rach!" Both Kurt and Rachel turned to the voice.

"Hello Finn." the tall teen gave a quick wave to Kurt and turned his attention back to Rachel.

"Umm I was wondering if you were going to the game tonight? Its the last one and you haven't been since Kurt's first. So what do you say?"

"Well I don't know, I mean"

"She is going."

"I am?"

"She is. So if you will excuse us Finn, I have to take Rachel home before I come back to warm-up for the game." He pulled Rachel the rest of the way to he car.

Once they were in front of Rachel's house Kurt rushed out of the car headed toward Rachel's house, and took the spare key from behind the planter and let himself in and made his way up to her room. When she got up to her room she looked at Kurt moving back and forth between her closet and her bed where he was laying out clothes. And finally he stopped.

"Cherie I present the perfect outfit. Sure to get you noticed, not that it has been a problem this week, but it will most definitely get you an invite to tonight post game party and possibly some action."

Rachel looked from Kurt to the bed. And she just nodded.

Rachel made her way through the bleachers, she had called Tina and Mercedes she knew that they attended every single game, one to support Kurt and two because Artie was in the band and they played at all home games, so she planned to meet them there.

"W-wow Rr-rachel you look, w-wow."

"Why thank you Tina."

"Yeah mama you look H-O-T hot."

"Well thank you but I cannot take credit, this" she twirled around for them full appreciate the outfit, "is all the handy work of the one and only Mr. Kurt Hummel."

The game was a lot of back and forth with little to no action until the fourth quarter, Mckinley went up 3-0 when Kurt made a 30 yard field goal. And that gave the McKinley players the motivation they needed. Because they won 17-0, two touchdowns courtesy one Noah Puckerman.

The trio waited at the edge of the track for Kurt, Tanaka was giving his post game pep talk.

"Girl I know I said it before, but it just has to be said again you are totally workin' this outfit. Those boots are just screaming sexy."

Rachel let out a laugh, she had to agree, it was a simple outfit but thats probably what made it all the more sexy. It was dark skinny jeans, that looked as if they were painted onto her body, a v-neck fitted black sweater and of course the boots. They were the boots that Kurt liked to call "fuck me" boots. And then also she had a red wool trench coat, since after all they did live in Ohio and they did experience seasons.

"Ff-finally!"

Rachel looked up to see Kurt and Finn making there way over, but then saw a swoosh of red-white and blonde. Of course Quinn Fabray. She latched onto Finn and gave Rachel a death glare as they approached.

Rachel chose to ignore her. "Hey guys great game."

"Thanks." the two football players said in unison.

"Umm so Rach, I-we were wondering, maybe if you wanted to go to the party tonight?" Finn said as he released himself from Quinn's death grip.

Kurt gave her a wink.

"Umm sure, Kurt can you give me a ride? Daddy dropped me off."

"Of course. Meet at the car. I have to go shower and this stench is not appealing and we all know that this helmet does not bode well for my T-zone." And he flounced off.

Mercedes and Rachel just shook their heads.

"Cool," said Finn.

Rachel gave him a wide smile.

"See ya Rachel," he said.

As they passed Quinn made sure she bumped shoulders with Rachel and over her shoulder said "watch it man hands."

*cough* "hater" *cough*

Rachel just laughed at Mercedes as the two linked arms and went to wait for Kurt.

"Leave the coat."

"What its freezing outside?"

"Trust me Rachel, leave the coat." Kurt said one last time before he exited the black SUV.

"Fine," she muttered to herself as she took off the coat and tossed it in the back seat next to were Mercedes had left hers.

Once she got out of the truck she realized that Kurt and Mercedes left her and now she had to enter the party on her own.

"This is just great. Now I am going into this ridiculous party alone," she was walking down the the path to the door, "ugh seriously I sound like a crazy person talking to myself."

"Berry we all already knew you were crazy."

Rachel jumped out of her skin, she was so startled by the voice she failed to notice the step in front of her and she nearly took a nose dive into the pavement, but thanks to two quick hands she didn't. Puck was crouching over her hands at her shoulder and waist, he took a step back and helped her get her balance.

"Thanks." she breathed shakily.

"Don't mention it." He looked her up and down. "You can thank me properly later."

He put his arm around her waist, pulled her close to him, "especially since now you don't have to walk in alone." And they made their entrance.

No one really gawked like she thought they would, some people talked with her offered her drinks and it was rather normal. Kurt and Mercedes even actually talked her into some dancing, she was having fun like a normal teen and it felt good, she felt good, she felt sexy now only one part of her plan was left, win over the guy and once she heard the song start to play she knew it was perfect.

"I'll be right back." she yelled over the music.

She went in the direction of the kitchen, she saw him sitting atop the counter with a beer in his hand. She reached for his free hand and pulled, he went. As they exited the kitchen he quickly placed the beer down on another counter.

When she came back with Puck in tow, Kurt raised a brow. And when they started to move to the music as one his eyes went wide. Rachel was totally trying to seduce Noah Puckerman, now he was just staring at the two in awe. Rachel had Puck in a total trance the way her hips were moving and rubbed against him. And when she turned to face him and move to the music one would swear they would go at it right there in the middle of the room, but then the song ended and Rachel leaned up and whispered something in his ear, he smirked and nodded and Rachel went back to join them.

"What in the name of baby Jesus was that?"

Rachel pretended not to know what he was talking about and just shrugged.

Kurt was in shock, but couldn't help but smile nonetheless, "you dirty little girl."

"No I think, it's naughty girl." giggled Mercedes.

After seeing her dance with Puck a few guys asked Rachel to dance and she kindly accepted. She was heading to the kitchen to get a drink when she felt someone pull her into the other direction towards the hall. She was pushed up against the wall and her mouth was soon met by another. It was hot and passionate their mouths just meshed as one and after a while air was necessary.

They were both panting.

"Took you long enough."

Puck just smiled leaned in so their lips brushed as he spoke, "I told you I'm not a nice guy."

Rachel chuckled, she bit his bottom lip and he he groaned in pleasure. "I know." She said and walked off with a smile, _being sexy and carefree was so much more fun_ she thought.

As Puck watched her walk off his only thought was _one way or another I'm getting into Berry's pants_.

Neither of the two noticed the audience they had at the other end of the hall.

"Naughty girl, is right." whispered Kurt.

"I told you. That girl is just working the sexy now."

"It the boots, trust me, they work like a charm. I guess my work here is done. Rachel Berry has been transformed into one sexy ass bitch if I do say so myself. And it only tok me a week."

* * *

**AN2: Okay so give it too me. And of course pick your next poison so excited for the rest of these one-shots!**


	4. PATRON TEQUILA

**Summary: Rachel lets loose at a party.  
**

**AN1: To all my reviewers I love you. Seriously every review makes me happy, its easy to please me. LoL. Any way here is the next drabble turned one-shot that you guys wanted. I really enjoyed writing it, especially the end. Oh and not beta so the many a mistake you find...and you will, well they are all mine.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee...but as always a girl can dream to own one MR. MARK SALLING ;)  
**

* * *

**PATRON TEQUILA by PARADISO GIRLS feat. LIL' JON & EVE**

"This is not a good idea."

"Oh come on Rachel don't be such a party pooper." said the heavy set black girl who had just downed her second shot of tequila.

"Yea, my resident diva we are all entitled to have a little fun from time to time and that includes you, so let your hair down and live a little," said Kurt as he set a shot down in front of her.

"But my hair is down," she said seriously.

"Ugh. just drink the damn shot Rachel!"

She gave him a glare but picked up the glass and downed the clear liquid and you could tell she felt the burn by the face she made. She looked like she was about to gag

"Suck on this," came a deep voice from behind her.

"What?!" she shrieked and as she turned she saw the owner of the voice holding out a lime for her.

"Damn Berry," he says while fidgeting with his ears, "I was just talking about the lime. You know it won't burn as much."

Rachel looks completely embarrassed and turns back to Mercedes and Kurt are just giggling to themselves. But that stops just as it starts because Rachel downs another shot turns to Puck grabs the lime from Puck's hand sucks it dry and places it back into his hand. She turns to join the party in the living room. The three just stare in awe. Yep thats right Rachel Berry knows how to take control of every situation.

Once Rachel was out in the living room she looked around and realized she really didn't know anyone here, sure she Brittany and Santana were in Glee but it isn't like they were bosom buddies, and she yes Mike and Matt did say hi every once in a while in the hallway but they still will no where near the point to where she would hang out with them. And well everyone else here where just faces she'd seen in the crowd every so often. So she was left to her own devices and she just plopped down on the the empty couch.

And it was a decision she very quickly regretted.

"Hi gorgeous." Rachel shuddered she knew that voice anywhere. She turned to see Jacob Israel was on the far end of the couch and scooting closer and closer to her. "You know I was looking for you everywhere, do you know that outfit you are wearing is doing to me. I could write about ten very detailed blogs about all the things I want to do you right now." He was licking his lips and had this glazed look in his eyes.

"Listen hear perv, I know for a fact that you weren't invited to this party, seeing as its at my house. So I suggest that you leave now before I get the football team to kick you scrawny, creepy little behind from here to Canada. Am I understood?"

Jacob was nodding his head furiously.

"What are you still doing here?"

Jacob fumbled getting up and bumped into just about every person between the couch and door, and when he knocked over one of the football players drinks he let out a squeal and ran out the door. People just shook their heads and laughed.

Rachel Berry had never thought she would be so happy to see Quinn Fabray in all her life.

"Thanks Quinn."

"Whatever. I didn't do it for you, I don't need someone being raped in my parents house while I am having my party."

"Well either way I am grateful. So again thank you again Quinn."

Quinn just looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Ok man-hands if you're really so grateful then you'll keep your distance from Finn." It was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes, figures Quinn would say that. "I mean it keep your sausage fingers away from my boyfriend for the rest of the night. I'm sure there is someone here who wouldn't mind slumming with a freak like you for the night." And then the blonde pranced off to join the other Cheerios.

Rachel let out a frustrated groan. She got off the couch and made her way back to the kitchen, she hoped that Kurt and Mercedes were still in there.

"Come on Beyonce, hurry it up." Puck was egging on Kurt who seemed to be chugging down something in a red party cup. Once it seemed the contents was fully consumed Kurt put the cup down on the edge of the counter upside down and hit it, and it just fell. It seemed that the same thing was happening on the other end of the counter. "Ugh, come on." Puck was whining like a little kid. Kurt put it on the edge and tried it again nothing, but the third time was a charm because the cup landed upright and Puck and Mercedes let out whoop and high-fived. And meanwhile the other side of the counter made a fuss.

Mercedes was the first one to notice Rachel's reappearance.

"Hey hot mamma you come to join in on the fun?"

Rachel gave her a puzzled look.

"RACHEL!!!" exclaimed Kurt. It was obvious the alcohol was starting to get to him.

"Oh my god you have to play its sooooooo much fun. We've won like three times already."

"Umm. what exactly are you playing?"

"Flip cup. You see Berry you chug the beer in your cup, then you place it edge of the counter and flip it until it lands right side up. Once its up the next person on your team chugs and flips and it continues until your entire team has a cup that lands right side of. Its like a relay."

"Huh. Sounds pretty simple."

"So you in or out Berry?" She looked up at Puck who had an eyebrow perfectly arching, awaiting her response.

"Well I guess if I were ever needing to play the role of a rebellious teen or party girl this would be a perfect experience to recall."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes Noah, that's a yes."

"Well why didn't you just say so?"

"Ok so y'all need to get another player," said Mercedes said to the guys on the other side of the counter. There were two football players and one of the Cheerios boyfriends, Rachel couldn't remember what sport he played but he was a jock of some sort.

"Well I guess we should get a girl, I mean to make it fair since Puck is on a team full of them."

"No he's not. Kurt's on the team too." The jocks just laughed at Rachel.

"Bitch please we already kicked ass three times, it won't make a difference who's on your team guy or girl" quipped Mercedes.

"Whatever." they chorused.

They got some girl from the softball team to play and six games later and about just as many different rotation in order team Gleek was still undefeated, but it was in jeopardy with this round. Rachel was the last person in the relay, Kurt was having trouble flipping his cup because by now he was done. The jocks were on there second person, no make that third before Kurt flipped his cup. Mercedes chugged like there was no tomorrow and the cup was flipped on the first try. And they were caught up. Puck was chugging when the other side of the table cheered, they were on the last leg. Puck flipped his cup in two tries and still the other side was having trouble. It was all up to Rachel, she chugged it in to huge gulps. And was now flipping. The football player across from her was still struggling. The cup flipped and wobbled and fell. "AHHHHHHHHHH COME ON!" they jeered. Rachel flipped it once and it was game over.

Everyone in the kitchen cheered, at this point most of the party had gathered in the kitchen to watch the festivities. Puck, Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel were all laughing.

"And that bitches is how its done," said Puck as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright girlfriend, we're out you good?" Mercedes was holding up a very wasted Kurt. Right after their little celebration is all about collapsed to the floor.

"You're driving?!"

Mercedes shook her head, "please girl I do not have a death wish, Tina and Artie are going to pick us up, they went out on a date tonight so they have his moms van."

"Ok, well I'll probably just walk home its like two blocks." she shrugged.

"You sure?"

"Yes Mercedes, don't worry about me. Get our resident fashionista here home before he ruins his outfit." she gave her a wink. And patted her shoulder"thanks for encouraging me to live a little."

"Anytime Rach." she gave her a wink and dragged Kurt out the door with her.

Rachel was walking out to the party that had moved back to the living room, the music was still going strong and she was actually having fun.

"Hey Rachel!" Rachel turned to see Matt, Mike and Brittney dancing they waved her over. When she joined them they handed her a party cup.

"Cheers!" said Brittney.

"So Rachel that was pretty epic in there."

"Umm thanks I guess."

"No Matt's right, you guys totally owned."

Rachel just chuckled, she put the cup to her lips and could smell the alcohol.

"Whoa, what is this?"

"Margarita, Lime to be exact with a shot or two of Patron."

"A shot or two," she questioned.

"Yea you see I accidentally put two in one of the cups and I couldn't remember which" said Mike.

She just shrugged it off, she wasn't going to ask anymore questions she was having fun and being "normal" teenager and what harm could one more drink do. So she chugged the contents and threw the empty cup to the floor, which earned a collective "whooo."

She danced a few songs with Matt until it got a little to crowded and hot, she excused herself and went outside to get some air.

But once outside it hit her like a ton of bricks, yup she was drunk. She grabbed at the side of the house to steady herself. She looked down the cement path and it swerved all over the place, she could have sworn it was just a straight path. Her legs kind of gave out from under her and she just slid down the side of the doorway. She sat there and just stared out the the door, thinking.

"How's it going down there?"

"Noah," she perked up.

"I have told you Berry it's Puck."

"And I told you _Noah_, I don't do nicknames. So deal with it."

"Feisty I like." he looked down at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pig," she muttered.

"Aww come on Berry, you know you can't resist me and my guns,"

he flexed his arms and winked.

All Rachel did was turn around.

"So you plan on sitting there the rest of the night or are you come back to the party?"

"Not that it is any of your concern, but it got to be a little stuffy in there so I came over here for some fresh air. But now I think I just might walk home."

Rachel got up and shaky legs, but then she steadied herself.

"Whatever Berry. Laters." He leaned against the doorway.

Rachel was good with her first to steps but she must no have seen the third because she totally ate it.

Puck spit out the beer he was drinking, "holy shit Berry! Are you ok?"

Her body curled in a ball and she was shaking, _great_ he thought _she's fucking wasted and hurt herself_. He tossed his cup in the bushes and went to help her. But when he turned her over she was laughing and in turn he started laughing.

"Jesus fucking Christ Berry! I thought you were hurt."

That made Rachel laugh even more. And once she stopped they just sat there for a few minutes in the middle of the walkway.

"Alright come on I'm taking you home, your wasted."

"What no! You've been drinking too!"

"Trust me Berry I'm barely even buzzed. It would take like a lot more 10 games of flip cup to get me drunk, I didn't drink anything hard. Now let's go before anyone see's us."

He swooped her up and they headed towards his truck. He tossed her in the passenger seat and she glared at him before he shut the door. And as soon as he got in he started up the car.

"Noah do you think that you could drive around for a bit Dad and Daddy would still be awake and I don't want them to know I'm drunk, besides it wouldn't look to good if you brought me home in that state, they'd think you were taking advantage of me,"

"Alright Berry I get it, we can drive around for an hour that good enough?"

"Yes, by then there late night programs should be done, and once they fall asleep nothing can wake them."

"Even when your drunk you don't shut up," he muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No just lay back, maybe you can sleep off some of the alcohol."

It took about fifteen minutes of driving around before Rachel was sleeping, he stopped at a park he knew about and turned off the engine of the car. He looked over at her, she looked so peaceful and so normal, it was definitely not like that when she was awake the girl was bat-shit crazy and all over the place. He had no clue why he was even driving her home, _because you don't want her to get fucking raped on the way home thats why you dumbass_. He sat there in silence for a few minutes and turned on the radio, and he too started to drift off. But not ten minutes later his cell phone vibrated, it was a text message. It was one of his cougars, he really wasn't up to doing anything besides he figured he needed to get Rachel home so he just ignored it. He started up the car and headed towards Rachel's, he didn't need directions he knew how to get there, they had egged her house every Halloween. When they were about a block away she shook her awake.

"Berry," she didn't budge. A the stop sign he turned to her and poked her shoulder, "Berry, wake up."

"Mmmm, five more minutes."

It was no use she was still sleeping when they pulled up to her house. He didn't know what to do, how the hell was he supposed to get her in the house. He shook her awake, "Berry I need keys to get into the house, I can carry you in but I need keys."

Rachel groaned, "they're in the ceramic turtle on the porch.

Puck ran out got the keys and unlocked the door and jarred it open, he ran back to get Rachel who was now awake, but he didn't want a repeat performance from in front of Quinn's house so he just scooped her up into his arms.

"Noah, I hardly think that you have to carry me."

"Berry, would you do me a favor," Rachel turned to look up at him. "shut up or I'm gonna drop you."

She gave him a glare, "You're-" but she stopped because he stopped and loosened his grip and pretended like he was about to drop her, she her arms tightly around his neck.

"That's what I thought."

"Jerk," she muttered.

"What was that," she looked up at him again this time with an innocent look on her face.

Once they were inside he put her down and very quietly shut the door behind them, the house was completely dark, so it was safe to say her dads were probably asleep.

"Okay where's you room, the faster I get you into bed the faster I can get out of hear."

"Upstairs," she said in a hushed voice.

Before she could say anymore he swung her over his shoulder like a sack a potatoes.

"Ugh, what are you doing?!"

"Quiet down," he said in a raised whisper. "Now I know you said your dads are heavy sleepers but you falling down the stairs is not how I want to test that theory. Got it."

She growled in response.

Puck didn't need to ask what room was hers the huge gold star could be seen even in the dark of night. He walked straight in an plopped her down on the bed.

"Umph. Really Noah you couldn't set me down more gently."

"What can I say Berry, I like to things to be a little rough in the bedroom."

"Why do I even bother?"

She turned over and covered her face with her pillow.

Puck went to turn on the light.

"Where do you keep the asprin?"

She took the pillow off her head and wasn't expecting the brightness, to be well so bright.

She blinked a few times, and grabbed her head "Wow," she paused, "umm asprin is in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom in the hall, it across from here. And I assume you're going to need to bring me water as well, the glasses are in the cupboard on the right hand side of the sink and there is a dispenser in the door of the refrigerator."

While Puck went to the asprin and water she put one some boy shorts and and oversized t-shirt. She lays down on top of the covers, her body is still warm from the alcohol. Puck walks into the room.

"Here," he hands her the glass of water and the asprin. "And make sure you drink the whole glass, the key to preventing a killer hangover is hydration."

Rachel does as she is told she down the pills and works the glass of water.

"I'm surprised you were able to change with out falling on your ass."

"Trust me it was an experience."

Puck chuckles.

"Alright Berry its been interesting. But bonding time is over."

"Noah," Rachel's timid. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What the hell, not like your going to remember this tomorrow anyway. Go for it."

"Is there something wrong with me, I mean am I just so heinous looking that nobody but a psychotic pig like Jacob Israel would want me?"

He sighed, he almost escaped the night with out having dealt with an overly emotional drunk girl, he would have anything to have clumsy giggling drunk Rachel back, he can't handle a crying girl. He ran his hand over his mohawk and looked and the now broken girl laying the bed.

"No."

Rachel scoffed, "yeah, well not according to Finn, he kisses me and then runs off to Quinn. And every other guy at school just ignores me and thinks I am crazy, with the exception of Kurt and Jacob and well yeah you know the story there. It just hurts not being wanted."

"Berry Finn's an idiot, he's my best friend but he is an idiot. And the guys at our school are total tools. Your beautiful and some day someone will make you feel special. And when that happens you'll forget all about Finn."

Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Thanks Noah."

He leans over and places a kid atop her head, why he doesn't know but he does and he say, "don't mention it." He walk back out the way he came, puts the spare key were he took it from and drives home.

Rachel falls asleep and the next week at school she doesn't say anything to Puck. The relationship between them is the same before, nothing. So he takes it as he was right, she doesn't remember a thing.

But then one day out of nowhere, he is slow leaving glee and Rachel approaches him, she goes on her tip toes and places a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." And she gives him a gentle smile.

Puck is confused for a minute, but then he is back. He leans forwards and his right hand connects with her butt, and she lets out a hi pitched yelp.

"NOAH!"

"What, I was just checking if it was true?"

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"Your shorts, that night said JUICY. I was just wondering whether or not it lived up to its name."

"Ugh, you are an insufferable pig Noah Puckerman." And she turns on her heel.

He smiles as she opens the door he yells, "oink oink Berry."

The door shuts with a slam. He's still a badass.

* * *

**AN2: THAT WAS #3 SO TELL WHAT DO I HAVE TO WHIP UP IN THE #4 SPOT...PLEASE MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW**.


	5. HALFTIME

**Summary: I-pod Drabble turned One-Shot #4...song HALFTIME by YING YANG TWINS. All one-shots are mostly AU.  
**

**AN1: Okay so I love all of you who read, review, alert, and favorite. Seriously it makes me happy. I truly appreciate it. And I am sorry this UD took so long to get up, finals and work had been a bit chaotic and I am sorry I didn't respond to your reviews this time around but I got every single one and THANK YOU!  
**

**AN2: I do NOT have a beta so all mistakes are my own. I hope you like. And remember to pick which drabble should be the next one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or its characters...but I wouldn't mind borrowing Mark Salling for a few hours...days...weeks...months...maybe a year...ok how about forever ;)  
**

* * *

**HALFTIME by THE YING YANG TWINS**

He looked to the stands just as they were about to receive the kick-off and he saw her and she small smile.

He turned his attention to the ball just in time because the ball was making its decent. He took to steps back and received the ball at the 7 yards line. He looked left right and up the middle and he found his hole, right up the hash marks on the left side. He broke free of one tackle then two and then one more, all he had to do now was make a move on the kicker and he was home free for the rest of the field. He did a little stop and go and it got the kicker to stutter step and confused that Puck was able to stiff arm him to the ground as he tried to reach for him.

Once in the end zone he turned to the bleachers and she was there jumping up and down cheering for him, as he made his way to the sideline he took off his helmet and gave her a wink.

That was about the only exciting thing to happen for the team the entire night. They just couldn't get in a rhythm to save their lives. They lost 36-7.

But that didn't seem to phase Puck because when Rachel approached him on the sideline he was all smiles.

"What are you smiling about Noah Puckerman, your team just lost?"

He still wore that smile like a cheshire cat as he wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her towards him, "trust me babe, I know we lost. But I scored and I am pretty sure that it won't be last time tonight."

Some of his teammates heard this as they walked by and let out a few wolf whistles, and Rachel gasped and smacked Puck on the shoulder pad and pushed away from his grasp. "NOAH!!"

He just chuckled and pulled her back and kissed her.

His kisses were like kryptonite, she would completely get lost in them and Puck knew it.

"So what were you saying babe?"

Rachel blinked and opened her mouth to speak but its a few seconds before any words are formed, "you smell."

"What?!" Puck choked out. "I just lay one on you and the first thing out of your mouth is that I smell."

"Well its, true. And it isn't very pleasant and I would appreciate it if you didn't try and smother me with it."

"Fine if it makes you happy I will go to the locker room and shower now," he leans down to give her a peck on the lips but instead meets her tiny fingers.

"No, not until after your clean."

He tries to stare her down but it doesn't work because she just gives him a sweet smile.

"Fine." he mumbles and turns and jogs towards the locker room.

**FLASHBACK**

If a year ago you would have told Puck and Rachel they would be dating they would laugh in your face, or Puck's case punch you in the face. Puck was perfectly happy with making his way through each of the Cheerios beds and Rachel, well she actually had a boyfriend who with the exception of Kurt no one knew about. Not even the common ground of being in glee together could they fathom being in a relationship together as friends and especially not as anything else. They had two classes together and were in glee together other than that they never saw each other or spoke to one another unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Okay and last to be paired together are Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman."

The class went silent, everyone looked from Rachel, who was sitting studiously in the front of the room to Puck who looked as if he were dozing in and out of concisousness, but sat up at the mention of his name. Everyone was waiting for something to be said by the resident badass.

"Excuse me Ms. Dean but what exactly do we need to be paired up for."

"Well, Ms. Berry I want each of you to get to know your partner, everything you can about them, family life, their likes and dislikes, their hobbies anything and everything. Each week you will do an activity with your partner that gives them a glimpse into your life for four of the six weeks and then the last two weeks you will spend writing about the experiences and who your partner is, I guess you could say it is going to be a biography of sorts."

Puck was raising his hand in the back corner, "umm Ms. D. I don't have a partner."

"Mr. Puckerman, glad you could join us, or should I call you sleeping beauty?

"Whatever you little heart desires, Ms. D," and he gave the middle aged woman a wink and his signature smirk.

But his smirk was quickly wiped away when she said, "Ms. Berry is your partner and there will be no changes." With that there was no room for argument cause the bell rang.

"Noah," he heard the familiar voice from behind him and he groaned.

"Berry," he said as he turned around he almost, got away with out having to talk to her for another day.

She handed him a white sheet of paper with colors all over the place, he looked at it in confusion, "it's my schedule for the next six weeks, I had it printed up during lunch. As you can see I am available after six in the evening on Monday's and Wednesday's. After glee rehearsal on Tuesday's and Thursday's. Friday's and Saturday's are not possible and Sunday's I am completely free. Anything specific has been noted with a star. I plan on doing well on this project so I expect a similar calendar of yours, scheduling is crucial these next six weeks, because we still have five other classes and extra curricular activities."

"Yeah, sure whatever." he said as he brushed past her and walked towards the door.

"I won't fail this assignment Noah!" she yelled to him and he just gave her a thumbs up as he exited the auditorium.

Two hours later after Rachel and her fathers had just finished dinner the doorbell rang and when Rachel went to answer it she was surprised that Noah Puckerman stood in front of her with a paper in his hands.

"So I know I'm a badass and all but I do care about my grades, I have a solid 3.75 average, so here." he shoved his schedule in her direction and turned back down the path.

So she really shouldn't have been surprised when she saw him walk into the library during their free period after what happened last night, but hey it was going to take some getting used to.

"Don't look so surprised Berry, or did you not notice we have the same free period."

"Well you have to admit, I didn't really know we'd be getting together now so I can be a bit surprised. After all those were just our respective schedules not when we planned on actually meeting. Because believe it or not I don't want to spend everyday with you for the next six weeks."

"Okay then lets pick the dates. We have to do something each week together for the next for weeks so thats two days each week, shouldn't be that difficult."

"Fine."

"Okay, so I guess we can start with the basics, like family and getting to know one another."

"Sure whatever."

"How about tonight we meet up at my house for dinner then you can ask me whatever you want and then tomorrow after glee I can go to your house and we do the same?"

"That works. And then tomorrow we can decide what to do for next week."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Alright later, Berry." and he left the tiny brunette alone at the table in the library.

Rachel told her fathers all about the assignment and how they would be having a guest for dinner. When Puck arrived it was about 6:30, they ate dinner a vegetarian lasagna it was Rachel's favorite, according to her dads. It wasn't as awkward as either one thought it would be, Puck found he was able to talk to both of her dads, one was a big football fan and the other a music lover, with a love for instruments. So when dinner was over they excused themselves and then went up to her room to start to learn about one another.

"Huh, what a surprise," he said sarcastically.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

He flopped down on her bead, "well its pink, big shocker there Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him, he adjusted himself so he was leaning against her headboard, "so are we going to start with your questions?"

"Oh yeah and I have the perfect one to start with," he paused and looked to Rachel who looked intrigued, "wanna make out?"

She gave him and icy glare, "come on Berry. You know you can't resist me and these guns." And he flexed.

Rachel shook her head. "Noah as lovely as your guns maybe I doubt my boyfriend would appreciate me making out with you." she said cooly as she sat down at the chair at her desk.

Puck's eyes widened. "Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"Since four months ago this Friday. Now can we get on with this?"

"Yeah, sure whatever."

Puck asked Rachel about her adoption, he found out her fathers chose one of their college friends to be the surrogate Rachel knew who she was and saw her once a year, usually during the summer. Her fathers had been together since college and both had ties to Lima and thought it was a good place for their family. He also found out, well more like was reaffirmed in knowing that she loved to sing and perform, her favorite color was pink and her best friend was Kurt Hummel. What he was surprised to learn was that she was a closet football fan, yes she loved the Cleveland Browns no matter how sorry they were. Also that she had a wide range of music tastes, it wasn't all show tunes she liked anything and everything country, r&b, rock, rap, pop she truly had a passion for all music it was crazy how much she knew about it. And he even learned a little bit about her boyfriend, his name was Nick and he went to some private school and was a swimmer and he also into theater.

"Alright Berry well this was definitely a learning experience but I got to get home, curfew."

"Curfew?" she said questioningly.

"Yeah. You know mom says _be home at 10:30 on school nights_ and I'm there."

"Huh."

"What?"

Rachel just shook her head. "Its just well, this definitely has been a learning experience. See you tomorrow Noah."

He turned back towards her after he put his jacket on, "Puck. It's not that hard to remember Berry."

"And neither is Rachel." she quipped.

"Touche pussy cat." And out the door he went. He thanked her fathers and left the way he came. Rachel just shook her head thinking tomorrow should be interesting.

"Follow me to my house." he said as he pulled up to Rachel in the parking lot.

And Rachel did just that. She parked in front of his house, it surprised her to learn he only lived about three blocks away from her.

"So I figured we'd drop off our stuff here and then we could go pick up my sister from day care and then we could grab a bite to eat and come back here. That cool."

Rachel didn't know what to say. "Umm, okay."

"So where are you parents will I be meeting them today?"

Puck's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "My mom has to work a double shift at the hospital and we're not talking about my dad end of story."

Rachel didn't push it. She just nodded her head and they sat the rest of the way to pick up his sister in silence.

They stopped in front of a house where about a dozen or so kids were running around outside. When Puck stepped out a little brunette came barreling towards him, he swooped her up and she giggled. They talked as he walked back up to the house, he went in and they were back out a few minutes later. Puck held the little girls hand while she talked very animatedly. He placed his sister between he and Rachel and then got in the car himself.

"Em, this is Rachel she is my partner for a project at school. Rachel this is my sister Emily."

The little girl extended her hand to Rachel, "nice to meet you."

Rachel smiled at the little girl. "Nice to meet you Emily."

After they were driving for a few minutes Rachel broke the silence. "So what can you tell me about your brother?"

"Well," she looked to her brother who looked down at her, she put her hand to chin as if she were pondering the question and then an evil smirk came to her face. "He is the best big brother ever, although I don't really have anything to compare him to, seeing as he is my only big brother, so he could probably be the worst big brother ever."

"Hey!" he said eyeing the six year old next to him.

"What?" she shrugged. "Its true." Puck nudged her with his elbow.

Rachel just smiled at the sibling interaction.

They stopped and ate at a small diner that Emily said was her favorite. She spent the entire time talking about her day at school and daycare then questioning Rachel. On the way home she fell asleep on Rachel. Puck carried her inside to her room.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." she smiled. "I always wondered what it would be like to have a younger sibling."

"So how bout we do homework and the project at the same time?" he motioned to the couch where their backpack lay.

They sat on the couch and Rachel finished her math while learning about Puck. She really was surprised to find she really didn't know him at all. He had a job cleaning pools and gardening during the summer and cleared snow and any other handiwork during the fall/winter season. He played football since middle school and it was his favorite thing in the world, he actually hope to play in college and maybe even professional. The guitar was not the only instrument he knew to play, he also played the piano. What didn't surprise her though was the fact that his ego was the size of a blimp when it came to talking about relationships, if that what you could even call them, it was more like conquests now that she thought about how he talked about them.

"Okay so next week. I was thinking if you were up to it, you could experience a non-glee day with me. Just go through what I do on a Wednesday. And then maybe if you mom doesn't work on Sunday we could have like lunch or dinner or something since you already met my parents."

"I'm down for Wednesday but I have to check with my mom about Sunday, but it should be ok."

At school everything stayed the same they didn't talk to one another, much less acknowledge one another for all intensive purposes he was still the stud and she was still the crazy. They may be learning more about one another but it didn't mean they were best friends. Yes they met each others families, well not really every time Rachel was supposed to meet his mother she was always working. But she understood, she was an ER nurse and she was a single parent. But so far with what Rachel saw from his life, she completely misjudged Puck. And maybe Rachel wasn't as freak as Puck thought, her dads were cool, she had normal hobbies and even had a boyfriend. But still they weren't friends.

"Ok so since last week, I went to your theater thing and hung out with you and your friends and boyfriend last week, I was thinking that the best way for you to experience me would be football game this Friday night."

"Noah, I can't. You know thats when I'm with Nick."

"It's not like I said, the dude couldn't come. It's the last game and then we are on vacation for two weeks. Remember one activity a week for each of us."

Rachel mulled it over, "okay I will see what I can do."

Rachel showed up to the game with Nick on her arm, it was like night and day. The Rachel Berry who walked the halls of McKinley high was a nobody who wore school girl skirts and knee high socks and was in glee club. But the Rachel Berry on the weekend was little hottie, she wore clothes that hugged every curve and had a tall dirty blonde boyfriend as the perfect accessory.

Rachel was never really into the high school sport, yes she was a football fan, but that was professional and besides she had heard horror stories about their team. So she was truly shocked when they won, she heard that once Kurt joined they weren't half bad because they were now able to at least get some points on the board. She went down to the field after the game to congratulate, Kurt.

"Rach, honey I would first like to say I love the way you ass looks in those jeans, and secondly do not come any closer I smell like...well ass and I don't know how I haven't passed out myself from the stench."

Rachel laughed, Kurt was probably the only guy that Nick would let get away with talking about her body.

"Well I just came down to congratulate you on the win, so..."

"Rachel?" came a voice from a few yards behind them.

She turned to see a very sweaty Noah Puckerman walking towards her.

He stopped in front of her and looked her up and down. "I didn't even recognize you. I thought you didn't show."

"Well it is for class, one activity a week remember. And I don't plan on getting anything other than an A." she stopped looked over at Nick and smiled, "Nick was very understanding and so we just pushed our plans back a few hours."

By now Nick was standing next to Rachel with his arm securely around her waist while Puck and Kurt stood across from them.

"Well cool whatever. If you guys want, we're throwing a victory party, and Hummel here," he slapped Kurt on the shoulder pads, and kicker nearly crumbled to the ground, "is the host. So stop by if you guys have time."

Before Rachel can speak, she hears Nick "thanks man but we're gonna be pretty busy all night, if you know what I mean."

Rachel eyes go wide, "NICK! " she screeches.

Kurt stands their wide eyed and confused and Puck is standing their with no expression whatsoever.

"Excuse us," she says as she pulls Nick to leave.

_Knock. Knock._

"Just a sec," he calls as he comes down the stairs.

He opens the door to find a petite brunette. "Berry, don't take this the wrong way, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well two reason actually. Firstly I would like to apologize for the other night when Nick and I left suddenly. And secondly I know we are on vacation but we have one more week of doing things together for this project so I figured maybe if you wanted you could accompany me today while I went shopping for holiday gifts. If not that's fine, I just thought,"

"Take a breather Berry. First don't sweat it, and I would go with you, but I got Em today cause my mom is at work again."

"She could come with us."

"I don't know."

"Noah!" called a voice from back in the house.

"Out here brat." he hollered back.

The little girl walked out from the hall with the phone to her ear, "momma wants to talk to you." And she held the phone to him which he took, he turned to Rachel and held out a finger as if saying one minute and she just nodded.

"I remember you."

"You do."

"Yeah your the one doing that school thing with Noah right?"

"Yes, I am. Good memory."

"Hey sorry about that," Puck said as he came back into the room. "Midget mom said Aunt B called and looks like your going to spend the weekend with them."

The little girl pumped her fist in the air and said "YESSSS!"

"Go get your stuff they are gonna pick you up in half and hour."

And Rachel had never seen someone move so fast.

"So I guess if you wanna wait, I could go with you."

"Oh, sure thats perfectly fine, I am in no rush."

Half an hour later there was a honk heard from outside and Emily ran so fast down the stairs, you would swear she rolled down them and she yelled "see ya suckers!"

Rachel laughed.

"They spoil her like no other over there, she loves going over there her and my cousin are practically conjoined."

Six hours and a over a dozen stores later they were done shopping.

"Never again."

Rachel giggled.

"No seriously Berry I will never again go shopping. I don't know how you women do it."

"I guess its in our DNA."

Puck shook his head and smiled.

"So I know that we technically this week is the last week for our activities or whatever, but you never really got to see me in my environment and there is this pretty kick ass party Mike's family throws for New Year's if you want you can come. Oh and Nick to, if he wants."

"Oh ummm, okay." Rachel really had never been to a party with kids from her school, much less socialized with them so she didn't know what to say. "Nick's family is away for the vacation but I guess I could see if I can go. But can I get back to you."

"Yeah sure, and if not I'll think of something else for my last thing. Here gimme your number and I'll put mine in yours so we can figure it out."

Rachel took his phone and took hers from her pocket and gave it to him. "Oh right, I don't know how we are barely doing this now. We have been at this for just about a month and the project is nearly over."

A week and a half later found herself at Mike Chang's house. It was pretty fun, it had turned out Kurt was also invited and he brought Mercedes with him so she wasn't left to completely fend for herself. A few minutes before midnight everyone crammed into the living room for the countdown. At midnight everyone rang in the New Year with a kiss, Kurt with some guy he met and was flirting with all night, Mercedes with some basketball player and Rachel with Puck. But it was completely innocent and purely for the sake of tradition.

Again Rachel and Puck didn't associate outside of this project, but Puck did think it was weird when Rachel wasn't at school the day the project was due, it was that Friday they got back from vacation and she seemed fine the past few days. He couldn't remember the last time she was absent, not that he noticed these things, but he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't miss school when a project like this was due. But he knew something was up when, Kurt walked in to their English class just after the warning bell and handed Ms. Dean a paper and said something to her, to which she responded with a nod. Puck pushed it to the back of his mind, it was probably nothing besides they weren't friends so why should he worry about it. So he didn't think about it again that day or for the next two weeks, because Rachel was back at school and seemed to be her normal self. But on a Saturday he found himself at her doorstep.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Oh my god, what happened to your face?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me."

"What, I...oh no. He didn't?"

"Oh he did and in front of my mom and sister, in fact in front of my entire family and some friends at my sisters birthday party in the park."

Rachel pulled him inside and shut the door.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really, but answer my question Berry why the hell did your boyfriend come up to me and sucker punch me?"

Rachel looked down to the ground, "ex-boyfriend." She said in a whisper.

Puck didn't hear her. "What?"

"I said ex-boyfriend."

"What-since when?" now he was really confused.

"Since about two weeks ago. When he was a picture of me he didn't like."

"Okay, well that still doesn't answer my first question." he was starting to get annoyed.

"Well, you see the picture was from the New Years party at Mike's it seems he knew a few people, and well it was a picture of me and you kissing."

Rachel was fiddling with her hands, and she looked up back to Puck who just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"That was nothing." he said. "Less than nothing, it was just for New Years. Hell Brittany kissed Santana, its not like it meant anything."

Rachel was trying her hardest not to break down. "I know and thats what I told him but he wasn't buying it. He said that with all the time we spent together this last month I've been different and then he couldn't trust me since I didn't tell him about it after it happened. He broke up with me."

Puck let out a sigh. And they stood there in silence.

"So is this why you didn't go to school the day the project was due?"

Rachel just nodded her head and looked at a spot on the ground.

Puck nodded his head.

"Umm do you think I could get some ice for this."

Rachel sniffed,"of course." She quickly turned, wiped at her cheeks were some tears had fallen. Puck quickly grabbed her wrist before she could get any farther. She looked at him with glassy eyes and he just frowned and pulled her into a hug, were she just broke down. He held her for a few minutes. Rachel pulled away, walked into the kitchen and came back out looking completely composed and handed him and ice pack.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry. For everything, for the black eye, for Nick embarrassing you in front of your family. For dragging you into this mess. And for my little breakdown just now."

"Don't worry about it, any of it, Nick got his," he said with a smirk. "So what do you say friends?"

"Friends." she shook his hand as if sealing a business arrangement.

It wasn't long until, friends turned into make-out buddies, which in turned into friends with benefits, which then became a dirty little secret, then after seven long months they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. It wasn't a fairytale because he was still Puck the badass and she was Rachel the crazy but it worked and they made it work.

**END FLASHBACK **

"Hey crazy," Rachel looked up from the pavement and pushed herself off the truck and smiled at Puck.

He was now towering over her and pushing her back against the truck, he kissed he soft and gentle, peck here, a peck there and finally he went for it. She was left breathless.

"Better?"

Rachel just smiled dreamily.

His kisses were her kryptonite.

He opened up the truck and let her in.

"Noah, can we stop by my house, before the party."

"Seriously babe, its in the complete opposite direction."

"Dad and daddy are gone for the weekend and I don't remember if I set the alarm." she shrugged and gave him a look he couldn't say no to.

"Okay." he said through gritted teeth. He started the car and turned out the parking lot towards her house.

"And Noah," Rachel leaned towards him and whispered "Touchdown. Touchdown. Touchdown."

Puck broke just about every traffic law known man getting to Rachel's, because he was about to score at least three more times tonight.

* * *

**AN3: That's it folks, so pick which of the remaining six drabbles you'd like to see next. Love you all my little Puckleberries.  
**


	6. SILENT NIGHT

**AN: So it took me FOREVER to get this next drabble up and it isn't even the one you all asked for but it was the one that hit me, so I went with it. I haven't had the internet the past few days so I wrote this one and the next one and half of another. I have to use the WiFi at school this week so I probably won't have the next UD until Wednesday but it will be up. Tell me what you think of this one. And again sorry it took so long. **

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own Glee...I wish I did. But even more so I wish I could own Mark Salling. LoL. ;)  
**

**SILENT NIGHT by MARTINA MCBRIDE**

She held her annual holiday party this year and for the first time ever she was going to have more than just her family and fathers coworkers there.

Yes Rachel Berry finally had friends to invite to party.

The first to arrive were Kurt and Mercedes, followed by Quinn and Finn, next Tina and Artie and then Matt, Mike, Brittany and Santana.

Everyone was having a good time talking and eating, and none were really shocked that Puck hadn't shown up because even though everyone got along for the most part in Glee, the whole interacting thing was lost on Puck.

So when Rachel was suddenly standing next to him in the archway they were surprised. For two reasons, one because he actually showed up and two because neither two realized where they were standing, under the mistletoe.

Everyone stood there just holding their breaths, to see which of the two would be first to make a move.

Rachel looked like a lost puppy and Puck was a total deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh for god's sake's kiss her already." Snapped Kurt.

Puck snapped out of his daze, gave Kurt a glare and then was completely in Puck mode again because the look in his eyes was pure lust. He moved towards Rachel and she took in a sharp breath, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and turned to leave the room.

Rachel just stood there and brought her fingers to her lips, her first kiss and it was from Noah Puckerman and he it felt phenomenal, like a jolt of electricity was running through her.

* * *

Santana was throwing the New Year's Eve Party, her parents went away at this time every year, so it was the obvious choice because one it was a nice and big house and two no parents was a recipe for a kick ass party. And in her true bitch fashion Santana said anyone who didn't obey they theme would not be allowed into the party, lucky it was just a basic black and white party, the girls and Kurt, wore white and the guys all were in black. The only good thing about this damn dress code was that it was easy to kick the party crashers out. All the girls looked fierce, Kurt made sure that every single one of them looked hot and told them it was his mission that every single one of them hooked up with at least one person by the end of the party, although half of the girls did already have boyfriends so it was inevitable. Santana wore a fitted tube top sequin dress with some white Coach Alexa heels that screamed "FUCK ME!" Brittany wore a very Marilyn Monroe-esque dress some white peep toes. Mercedes wore a white bubble dress with an empire waist and white pumps. Tina was the one not too happy about the theme because for one she didn't own anything white, it wasn't and exaggeration either because when Kurt showed up to survey e wardrobe her closet and draws were filled with black. But he got her to cave and she wore a fitted tube top dress and heels. Quinn wore a conservative but gorgeous dress with some short heels. And Kurt project Rachel was the hottest of them all she wore a white lace one-shoulder dress that hugged her every curve with white Jessica Simpson peep toes that were to die for. The guys needed bibs and help picking their jaws off the floor when they first saw the girls.

By the time midnight came around everyone was pretty much set off in groups or pairs, even the non-gleeks who were invited mixed and mingled. Quinn and Finn were off being the perfect little couple. Matt, Mike Brittany, Santana and two other cheerios were dancing. Artie rolled Tina around on his lap. Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel made the rounds drinking, dancing and just gossiping. And Puck well he was perched on one of the bar stools near the counter with a drink in his hand and talked to who ever decided to walk by, which was mostly slutty cheerios. But at about 3 minutes to midnight Santana took over the DJ's mic and announced that everyone gather round for the countdown, everyone crammed into the room and once the countdown stated Rachel realized everyone was paired off, Quinn with Finn, Artie with Tina, Brittany with Santana, Mike with some cheerio, Matt with another cheerio who looked like a wannabe Santana. And Kurt was with Mercedes. And just about everyone else, because at the stroke of midnight they were going to share the New Year's kiss. So Rachel stealthily made her way to the back of the crowd and at 2 she was turning to go down a hall when someone grabbed her wrist, before she had time to think she had time to think their lips where fused together. When Rachel's eyes slowly fluttered opened she saw the back of a very distinct haircut, a Mohawk to be exact walking away from her into the hallway. That was the second time she kissed Noah Puckerman.

* * *

On Valentine's Day it was Rachel Berry tradition to go to her friends and have them pick a candy out of a pink bag and it was always either a hug or kiss, she would then give them said hug or kiss and wish them a happy Valentine's Day. She usually only really had her fathers and Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie but this year more people were added into the mix.

Of course she started the day of with dad and daddy, the both had picked out hugs. The first person she had seen at school was Artie, his mom always dropped him off earlier so he wouldn't have to worry about maneuvering around crowds of students. Rachel helped him out of the van and they went into the school together, after they stopped at both of the lockers Rachel put the bag on his lap. Artie reached in and pulled out a kiss.

"Promise, I won't tell Tina if you won't," he said jokingly.

Rachel just smiled and gave her friend a peck on the cheek.

"Mami am I gonna have to kick your ass for Tina?" Asked the Latina.

"Rachel shook her head, "pick one," she said pointing to the bag in Artie's lap.

"Yummy, chocolate. Thanks Rach."

"Is it a hug or kiss?"

"Kiss, wh-" but before she could ask Rachel gave her a peck on the cheek and said, "Happy Valentine's Day Santana."

During second period she saw Mercedes and Kurt who got a hug and a kiss respectively. During lunch she saw Quinn, Finn, Brittany and Mike. Quinn got a hug, Finn a kiss and was bit worried that Quinn would get jealous, after the peck on his cheek he had the most priceless facial expression everyone was laughing. Brittany and Mike each got a hug. Before glee rehearsal she was able to see Tina and Matt, who both got kisses, Puck walked in just as Matt got his kiss on the cheek.

"Damn Rutherford, are you blushing?"

"Shut up Puck."

"So since when have you and Berry been swapping spit."

"It ain't like that man its her Valentine's day tradition, you pick out either a Hershey kiss or hug and which ever it is she gives it to you. And for the record it was just a peck."

"Whatever dude."

They went through rehearsal just a run through of there newer numbers. Puck was out the door once Mr. Shue said "Alright guys that it for today." He didn't need to hear anymore. He didn't even notice the tiny brunette following right behind him. He threw his bags in the bed of the truck and turned to open his truck.

"Holy FUCK Berry!!!"

She just giggled, "sorry Noah. Here you're the person I just wanted to make sure I got everyone. So go on pick one." She held the bag in his face.

He pulled out the chocolate, unwrapped it and put it in his mouth, "mmm thanks Berry."

He put the little piece of foil in his pocket.

"But, I…Noah I don't know what kind it was," she whined. "Now I don't know whether you get a kiss or a-"

But before she finished her sentenced Puck's lips were on hers.

"That answers your question, right?"

Rachel just dumbly nodded her head.

"Later Berry. Thanks for the hug it was sweet." He gave her a wink and jumped into his truck.

Rachel Berry realized that she kissed Noah Puckerman for a third time, and she was tricked into it.

* * *

Every year she wore on St. Patrick's Day she wore a shirt that said _Kiss me I'm Irish_. But nothing ever came of it, half the girls in McKinley wore a shirt like that as a matter of fact.

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me Berry I said bull shit."

"Noah I don't appreciate your language and I don't have a clue as to why you are speaking to me in that manner."

"There is no way your Irish."

"I will have you know that I am in fact Irish, one sixteenth from daddy's side." She said with a triumphant smile.

"Well then," he stepped forward and gave Rachel a peck on the lips. "I guess today was my lucky day, I got to kiss an Irish Jew."

That was the fourth time Rachel Berry was kissed Noah Puckerman.

* * *

The fifth time Rachel doesn't even remember, all she knows is that they went to the lake during Spring Break, Kurt and Santana kept giving her punch or at least that is what they told her it was, now she knows it was spike with every type of liquor known to man. It led to a picture of her straddling Puck in the bed of truck with her tongue down his throat.

* * *

Every year Rachel helps out at the Lima county fair, this year she was asked by Quinn to help out at the Cheerio booth. It was probably the most popular booth at the entire fair. On 4th of July Rachel found that especially to be true, it seemed everyone wanted a chance to kiss Lima's finest. Rachel was in charge of taking people money and telling them when there time was up. The Cheerios for the day were Quinn and Santana, they would alternate every hour, little kids got a peck on the cheek, high school and college guys a peck on the lips and anyone who looked to be older the 30 a peck on the cheek.

"Rach, Quinn was supposed to be back 20 minutes ago, this is the last hour before we close the booth and my lips need a rest."

"No one is even here right now Santana."

"But still it isn't cool, I mean she totally flaked on me to spend time with lover boy." Whined the Latina.

"Fine if you'd like we can close early, ten more minutes fine with you?"

"Only if you are the one working the last ten minutes," she said with a smirk.

"What? No!"

"But you said it yourself no one is even here Rach. So come on what's ten minutes. And besides now it's like what eight minutes?"

Rachel's nostrils flared.

The Latina gave her the sweetest smile.

"Fine, but only because it is now five minutes and pretty sure no one is even coming, they are all most likely head to fin good spots for the fireworks."

Those were the longest five minutes Rachel had ever experienced, and no one came, until the final minute.

"Lopez, Berry."

"Puck," said the Latina happily.

"What got you so happy?"

"Well you are Berry's first customer and the last for the night."

Puck looked to Rachel who looked as if she wanted to kill the Cheerio, "how much?"

"3 dollars for one or 5 dollars for two."

"Puck slapped a five dollar bill in front of Santana, I just need one but you can keep the change."

He turned to Rachel, "come on Berry Pucker up."

Santana snorted.

But Rachel leaned over the table to give Puck a peck on the lips, before she knew what was happening he grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss and she let out a little whimper. This was by far the best kiss between them.

He pulled away from he and the stepped back and sat in the chair.

"Thanks for the support Puck," said Santana.

Just then Quinn walked up, "sorry guys. I kinda lost track of time with Finn. But close up we totally got a good spot to watch the fireworks."

As Quinn walked away she gave Santana a wink over her shoulder that Rachel was totally oblivious to because she was still in a kiss-induced daze, from the sixth time she had been kissed by Noah Puckerman.

* * *

Since the last kiss Puck and Rachel shared they spent more time together, it was hard to tell of they were a couple or not, they would hold hands, he would hug her and whisper things in her ear. But no one ever saw them kissing, but everyone swore something was going on and it wasn't until August, yes a whole month later, during Rachel party that they got the confirmation they were looking for.

Rachel had opened all her presents and was thanking everyone. They were all outside on the patio just enjoying the summer, when they heard the strumming of a guitar from the inside of the house, one of Rachel's dad held the door open and out walked Puck with his guitar singing Sweet Caroline. Rachel was beaming and when he finished he said "Happy Birthday babe!" and gave her a wink.

She was biting her bottom lip, trying to contain her smile and the happy tears forming in her eyes, and as soon Puck put down his guitar she jumped out of her seat towards Puck and kissed him, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Lucky number seven," he whispered in her ear.

And she laughed because he was keeping count too.


	7. FALLIN' FOR YOU

**Summary:**

**AN1: Here is the other one I told you I had already finished. It isn't my favorite but its something, its also a little different, in the way that I wrote it. Let me know what you think my fellow Puckleberry lovers333**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee and thats to bad cause if I did it would mean easy access to one MR. MARK SALLING...LOL...kindding...sorta  
**

* * *

**FALLIN' FOR YOU by COLBIE CAILLAT**

First he brought her a slushie, not to throw at her but for her to drink.

Next he practiced Mash-up ideas with her and it led to them making out on her bed.

Next he serenaded her with one of her favorite songs "Sweet Caroline."

After that he had a slushie thrown at him.

While she cleaned him up she saw another side to him and he apologized for what he had previously done to her.

And as if that weren't enough he gave up football for Glee, for her.

It made her made her happy, it made her feel special and wanted most of all it made her nervous.

So what does she do next she breaks up with him, because she was falling for him and she thought it was better to end things before she got her heart broken.

And she was right her heart would have been broken because within a month time she found out the truth, he was the father to Quinn baby not Finn.

It broke her anyway though, it seemed that every guy she got close to wanted Quinn Fabray, the perfect popular blonde cheerleader.

What hurt the most was that no one told her, not even her supposed friends, they all protected Quinn, so out of spite she let the secret out.

She knew it was selfish but for once she wanted to Quinn to know what it was like to have everyone angry with you and be an outcast.

But that wasn't how it worked out because everyone was angry with her for letting out the secret and at Puck because they felt it was his fault.

Everyone went to comfort poor Quinn and glared at Rachel.

Rachel herself even went to comfort Quinn, but she wasn't quite sure at to why.

Guilt perhaps, and when she did apologize she felt better, that maybe they could even become friends, because they weren't so different after all.

But when Rachel got up to leave Quinn and saw Puck all that went away, because it made her realize they were different, in the biggest way.

Everyone wanted Quinn and no one wanted her.

Especially the one person she had wanted the most.

She knew he was going to be there for her anyway he could, people thought he was a selfish jerk, but she knew better.

And she hated that she knew that, she hated that now she wouldn't be the only one to know that, she hated that Quinn would get to know it.

She was always going to be second fiddle Quinn Fabray, so she accepted it.

That's why the tall gangly teen, who used to be hopelessly devoted to the former head Cheerio, asked her out the next day, she knew she was just a stand in, so why not treat him the say way.

Whenever she saw _him_ walk her down the hallway hand in hand she would grab his hand and pretend he was _him._ Every time they would kiss she would close her eyes and remember what it felt like when she kissed _him_. And their first time together she tried with all she had to imagine it was _him_, but it was hard because it was pretty much over before it started and she knew if it was _him_ it would have been more than that. When he broke up with her she wasn't all that broken up about it, because he was just a stand in.

Rarely if ever to high school relationships work out and that's what she clung to, the hope the if they were meant to be there time would come around. Because he maybe happy now, with his pregnant girlfriend, but she knew something he didn't. That once that baby was born she was going to give it up for adoption, and that was going to hurt _him_, he loved his child and he wouldn't happy with a decision like that, it would probably break _him_.

And as much as she wanted to tell him she didn't want it to blow up in her face again, she didn't want her to be the victim again, because she would try and talk her way out of it.

But the breakup never happened. The baby was given up for adoption and Puck wasn't happy about it, but he didn't break up with her. He didn't talk to her for a about a week but they were back together by weeks end.

Rachel suffered through it for the rest of the year and she was thankful for the summer, it was her way to escape and hopefully escape and forget.

And that she did, she went to a music camp and met a guy they hit it off and she forgot about him.

She came back to school to find out the they broke up one month into vacation, Quinn cheated, not what she had expected. She got back together with Finn. Puck went back to his old ways or so she had thought, what she didn't know was he was now doing what she had done last year.

Whenever he saw _her_ with that tool, he would find the closest warm body and pretend it was _her_ writhing beneath him, he even said her name a few times and it didn't make said body happy. He was just waiting cause he knew high school relationships were hardly forever and he knew something she didn't. This tool was using her, and once she found out he was going to pound him into the ground and then be there for her, because she really didn't have anyone else. But for now he just had to wait, hopefully not too long. But either way he knew she was worth it, because after all god did give him a sign.


End file.
